


Misfits

by sincerlyconnor



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anxiety, Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder, Bipolar Disorder, Depression, Drug Use, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, I'll tag as I write, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, Tree Bros, Underage Drinking, galaxy girls, gayyy, misfits - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 12:02:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11485992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincerlyconnor/pseuds/sincerlyconnor
Summary: "The five of us are the people that don't fit in anywhere. Except with each other, We're misfits."





	Misfits

Jared Kleinman has Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder (ADHD).

When he was ten he was diagnosed, and it makes it hard to make friends. People just see him as obnoxious, annoying, and a 'pain-in-the-ass'.

So, He doesn't really have any friends. He hangs out alone, and he's not quite sure how to treat someone to become their friend.

That's why, with Evan, he doesn't know how to act to him. He doesn't realize he hurts him with the things he says.

Along with being completely unable to make friends normally, Jared also struggles in school. He gets awful grades because of both his ADHD, and another thing.

He has to take meds for his disorder. His parents always say they don't care about the fact that he is 'different' but he knows they do. They have late night talks about him, and since he was fourteen he knew about it.

So recently, he turned to drinking. He didn't do it often enough to be considered an addict, but it affected his grades greatly.

He drank enough for him to stay up late sometimes, staring at his wall and wishing he could be normal.

* * *

Alana Beck has Obsessive Compulsive disorder.

She needs to be in control of everything in her life. She can't stand change. It needs to all be a certain way or she'll overwork herself.

She's passed out three times in the passed year because of pure exhaustion.

People often think OCD is just organization, but for Alana, she fears that if she doesn't shove her accomplishments in peoples faces, she'll fade into the back round and won't have control of her own life.

While some people have coping mechanisms, Alana doesn't have any.

She works.

And works.

And works.

Until she physically and mentally cannot work anymore.

Her parents put high expectations on her, and most of the time she's terrified that she won't be able to please them. She just wishes she could prove herself.

* * *

 

Zoe Murphy has depression; just like her brother.

She struggles with finding motivation for anything. The only thing that gives her motivation and validation is music.

She loves singing and even just listening to music. And in high school, when she got the opportunity to join Jazz Band.

She adored music more than anything. It's her coping mechanism.

Her brother is impossible to deal with. She knows it's not completely his fault, but when he's shattering mirrors and breaking doors and punching walls, it's hard to not hate him.

Her parents, after diagnosing both of them with a doctor, refused to believe it. Cynthia begged to get them help, but Larry said they'd improve on their own time.

She found it so hard to find motivation and meaning in anything she does.

She just wishes she could find more strength.

* * *

 

Connor Murphy is indeed a complicated person.

He not only struggles with depression, but also bipolar disorder.

It's the worst to deal with constantly feeling depressed, but also have aggressive mood swings and everything else that comes along with it.

There are moments where he feels like he's the happiest he's ever been, like he's floating; but then one thing sets him off and he's close to jumping off his roof.

No, He wasn't suicidal.

He wouldn't stop someone from shooting him, and he doesn't look before he crosses the street. But he refuses to say the word suicidal.

He was diagnosed with bipolar disorder at fourteen, and depression just a year later with his sister. It ran in his moms side of the family.

His entire family acted like they hated him, so he turned the feelings back to them.

He was helpless.

He just wanted to find a reason to keep going.

* * *

 

Evan Hansen has severe social anxiety.

He's had it for as long as he remember, but it's gotten considerably worse as he's gotten older and gone to high school.

He hasn't been officially diagnosed with depression, but his therapist thinks he has it.

Just another god damn thing he'll have to take medication for. Another thing about him that needs to be _fixed._

He's so lonely.

His mom is never home to talk to him, he had no friends, and the only person he could even start to call a friend was Jared, who made it apparent to state over and over that they're not truly friends.

All even truly wanted, was for a person- or people, to find him.


End file.
